In recent years, various virtual technologies for various apparatuses like a computer are developed from the standpoint of a fail-safe and an effective operation of resources.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a virtual switch for a computer system which enables a switching from a current system to a standby system. Patent Literature 2 discloses an I/O virtualization technology that enables multiple computers to share an I/O device. Patent Literature 3 discloses a virtual switch that enables multiple computers to share an I/O device while suppressing an increase of a resource by a switch. Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose a system virtualization technology ExpEther that is a virtualization technology which realizes an effective operation of resources and which utilizes Ethernet (registered trademark) having a function of PCI Express (registered trademark, hereinafter, referred to as PCIe) expanded.
Moreover, various technologies that enable an operation of a device in an energy-saving manner are developed. Patent Literature 4 discloses a packet relaying device which sets the local device to be in an energy-saving mode based on a linked status, and which instructs another packet relaying device to operate in an energy-saving mode. Patent Literature 5 discloses an information processing device that is capable of accomplishing both energy-saving operation based on a linked status, and performance.